A Clothing Catastrophe
by NikkiD
Summary: Just how did Bulma convince Vegeta to go to a late night concert with Goku! Please read this along with "Achy Breaky Heart." AND PLEASE REVIEW!


_**"Clothing Catastrophe"**_

BY: NikkiD

* * *

AUTHORS NOTE:

Hiyas! This is NikkiD. If you have read it then you will know that "Achy, Breaky Heart" is about the Z team hanging out at a late-night concert. This fan fiction is about what happens up at Kami's Lookout before the concert. Bulma bought Future Trunks tickets and now is inviting Tanela and Piccolo to come along. I hope you like it! It's a Comedy, like "Achy, Breaky Heart". If you have any questions, suggestions or even complaints then please email me.

* * *

It was 8:45 am in the morning. Tanela was in her large, plush bed, reading the morning newspaper when, her forehead still slightly bruised from the battle with Bojack that was about three weeks ago. She was enjoying an article about the interview with Mr. Satan concerning how he supposedly saved the world again when...

_**RING! RING! RING!**_

Tanela groaned to herself, and gingerly stepping out of her large bedroom bed. "Who in the hell can be calling us now?" Tanela asked herself as she made her way through the white halls. Piccolo was outside somewhere, properly meditating again. Feeling her temper begin to perk up Tanela limped into the kitchen.

_**RING! RING! RING!**_

Snarling to herself Tanela picked up the phone that she had earlier installed in the new kitchen. "Mushi Mushi. Ugh. I hope you have a good reason for calling." Tanela said coldly into the receiver. _"Tanela? It's Bulma. How's it going?"_

Tanela groaned. "Oh, hi Bulma. I'm all right considering that I am still recovering from that attack from that asshole, Bojack." Tanela answered as she leaned against the kitchen table. "When did you get back from your round the world vacation? Did you have fun?" _"Oh we got back last week. I had a wonderful time with Trunks and the baby. Vegeta wasn't the best of company though. Turns out he would rather fly on his own power then go on an air plane."_ Bulma answered.

Tanela chuckled. "Why you agreed to marry that baka yaro, I have no idea. He's even worse then Piccolo. So why are you calling? I doubt you called me just to shoot the breeze." Bulma laughed. _"You're right. I was wondering if you would like to go with Trunks and Vegeta to a late-night concert. I bought tickets for Trunks so he can spend some personal time with his father. Gohan and Krillyn are going. Do you and Piccolo want to go?"_

Tanela pondered for a minute. "Hmmm. Well I guess so. How did you make Vegeta agree to going?" Bulma laughed again, this time her voice sounding rather sinister. _"I just threatened him with cleaning the house for a month. And we live in a three story house."_

Tanela chuckled. "Figures." _"Oh and there is a surprise guest going too."_

Tanela blinked her large sea blue eyes. "Really? Who?"

**_"Goku"_** Bulma answered.

Tanela felt her heart stop for a minute and for a minute Tanela thought her hearing was screwed up. "Goku?! But he's dead!" _"Yes, but when Gohan heard about the concert he thought of asking Bubba to bring him back to life for one day so he can go! Isn't that great?"_

Tanela pulled up a chair and sat down, putting her free hand on her head, feeling numb. "Um, yeah, that's wonderful. Does Vegeta know?" Bulma laughed. _"Are you kidding? I won't miss seeing that shocked look on his face for anything! So are you really going?"_

Tanela nodded numbly, forgetting that via telephone Bulma couldn't see her. "Yeah I'm definitely going. Piccolo will want to come too. Where do I meet everyone?" _"Oh everyone is coming at my house around 7:30 pm to pick up the tickets. Then Trunks will drive everyone there in the hovercraft."_ Bulma said merrily. _"And remember, don't tell a soul that Goku will be there. Bye!"_ Tanela heard a click as Bulma hung up and then the familiar dial tone.

Tanela sighed. So Goku was going with them to a late night concert. "I wonder what I should wear?" Tanela asked herself. Thinking for a minute, Tanela picked up her phone and began dialling for her designer.

**LATER... at 6:09 p.m.**

Piccolo looked at his wife in shook, standing in his white bedroom, watching as his wife got ready for the concert. There. Tanela stood in front of the mirror, applying her lipstick. Her black lipstick. Piccolo made a face, disgusted. "Tanela, you look absolutely ridiculous! How can you even think of walking around in public dressed like that?" Piccolo asked.

Tanela rolled her eyes in annoyance. "Piccolo, I look just fine." Tanela said, sounding rather annoyed and looking down at her clothes with pride. She was wearing dark, purple tie-dye pants that looked like they were meant for a six year old, huge black army boots that said "Eat Me" on the heal, and a white plastic tube top that failed to hide her cleavage and probably started out in life as a shower curtain. The finale touch was her long navy blue hair, which was divided into hundreds of small braids and painted with red and neon green hair paint.

In Piccolo's opinion (and anyone else's for that matter) Tanela looked like a cross between a Spice Girl and a clown. Piccolo snorted, not sure whether to feel ashamed that he married this lunatic or to laugh his head off. "You look awful." Piccolo declared.

"Piccolo, Pierre said that the latest fad." Tanela argued.

Piccolo arched a brow ridge. "So the latest is to look like a lunatic?" Piccolo asked sarcastically, earning a cold glare from Tanela. "Why you listen to that miserable excuse for a human male is totally beyond me." Piccolo said.

Tanela glared, her blue eyes like sapphires burning into Piccolo green skin. "Everyone will look like this." Then smiling cutely (if that was possible with the black lipstick) she added, "Wait till you see the band!"

Piccolo crossed his arms. "I won't see the band because I am not going. Not if you are dressed like that."

Tanela gasped and spun around to face her husband, her red and green braids flying like a whirlwind. "Piccolo!" Tanela whined. "I don't want to go alone!"

Piccolo snorted. "You will be if you walk out that door dressed like the female version of Kiss!"

Tanela's lower lip trembled. "But everyone will be dressed like this! We will look out of place!"

Piccolo rolled his eyes. "So use the holocron!" Piccolo barked angrily. "Besides, we are aliens so we already look out of place! Why do you care how we look to those retards? They didn't care about that before!"

"But can't I...?"

_"NO!"_ Piccolo roared. "If you don't take that carp off and go to the concert looking like the woman I married and not some street punk then I won't go!"

Tanela glared at him, her blue eyes flaring. "_Fine!_ I'll use the holocron! But I hope you know how long it will take to wash all this hair paint out!" Tanela yelled and stormed to the bathroom.

Piccolo smiled triumphantly. He always considered it a victory to win an argument with his stubborn wife. Now all they had to do is survive this concert... Piccolo groaned, his smile replaced with a grimace. It's going to be a long night.

**THE END!**

Notes: Read "Achy, Breaky Heart" to see what happens when the Z team head to a late-night concert with Tanela! The holocron is a device on one of Tanela Power Gauntlets that can create illusions and make Tanela and other people look like something else.


End file.
